


Vanilla and Tea

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Budding Romance, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Tea, Vanilla, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dad, when I grow up, I want to invent ice cream!</i>
</p><p>Levi has spent the past few days working and Eren thinks it's unhealthy and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized line in the summary is from the video "TFS Attack on Titan Abridged", to those who have watched the video, this isn't crack. To those who haven't, go watch it!
> 
> Okay, this one-shot was supposed to be short but next thing I know it went all over the place. I won't doubt if you guys would go, "Lol what is going on here?"
> 
> I really won't because this story was born from my crazy craving for Vanilla ice cream. Levi is also a bit OOC. Please forgive me!

  
_One hot summer, a little boy with hair as brown as chestnut and eyes as green as emeralds laid under the shade of a tree. Sweat trickled down his face, courtesy of gathering firewood under the heat of the sun for two hours._

_Beside him was his dad who had his nose buried in a book. Both of them had just finished their little snack--fresh bread with cream on top to sweeten it up. It was a simple and lovely treat, courtesy of the one woman in their lives--Carla. To others it was nothing but plain, but it was their favorite treat in the world._

_Snapping out from his little daydream, the boy sat up, unintentionally startling his father with his sudden declaration._

_"Dad, when I grow up, I want to invent ice cream!"_

_The man marked his page and rested the book on his lap, his full attention now on his son. "Ice cream?"_

_"Yeah! You know, like the cream mom used on our bread and mix it with ice! Ice and cream! Ice cream!" the boy, Eren, grinned at his father._

_Grisha blinked in astonishment. Ice cream. A simple name for yet another simple treat. As expected of a child. He chuckled, and patted his son's head, "Where did you get this idea, Eren?"_

_"Well, the cream mom makes is delicious, and it's really hoooooot!" Eren said, fanning himself by tugging his shirt collar to prove his point. "I just thought that it would taste good and we could also cool down in this heat!"_

_Grisha chuckled at his son's enthusiasm, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. How about we buy some ice next week and your mother will prepare the cream. Sound good?"_

_Eren's eyes sparkled, his smile now stretching to his ears. He nodded furiously, "I'm going to tell Armin!"_

_"But you'll have to help your mother around the house."_

_"Got it!"_

_A week has passed and now Eren stared at the huge block of ice before him. Armin had agreed to help Eren mainly because he was curious with what he had in mind. Carla had prepared the cream with the help of Armin. They weren't allowed to hold anything sharp so Grisha handled shaving the ice. Both adults stood wide eyed when Eren yelled in protest._

_"No! Don't finish the ice!" he said. "I got an idea now!"_

_"What do you have in mind?" Armin tilted his head to the side._

_"Dad, can you carve something like a hole in the middle? Just deep enough so I can pour the cream in!" Eren instructed. "Then we can mix the cream with the ice we shaved and then cover it and wait for it to freeze."_

_"Honey, the ice would melt if we wait," Carla reasoned. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I think we should leave some free space since the ice is going to melt," Armin added._

_Eren nodded, "And that too!"_

_Grisha chuckled, "We might as well do it since he's surer than anyone of us at the moment."_

_"Oh, Grisha..."_

_"Not too deep, yeah? Tell me where to stop."_

_"Okay!"_

_Carla wasn't exactly sure if what they did was right. No one has tried this before and what would happen if it went wrong? To ease her worries, Grisha told her to give it at least two hours if they wanted it to freeze. The ice was quite thick and it wouldn't melt right away._

_And so, two hours pass..._

_Both kid's eyes were bulging with excitement. The three adults(Armin's grandfather joined them an hour ago), Carla sucked in a breath as she removed the cloth that covered the ice which didn't shrink that much. They were quite surprised when the cream froze._

_Each of them waited patiently as Carla filled little bowls with the now frozen cream. It took her some time to scoop it out, but it was worth the effort. Even though it was more solid compared to before, the cream melted in their mouths. It never lost its sweetness._

_It was a simple sweet treat that helped them cope up with the heat. Ice cream. A silly little boy's innocent idea brought smiles to their faces._

_"Let's try to experiment next time," Carla said, patting her son lovingly. "Want to try it with vanilla next?"_

_Eren tilted his head, "Vanilla?"_

_She nodded, laughing gently, "Vanilla is a wonderful flavor."_

_"Grand father brought home some vanilla last time. It smelled nice so I thought it would taste good, but it didn't," Armin reported, looking up at her with wide eyes. "It was very bitter!"_

_"It was bitter?!" Eren looked up at his mom as if she were a monster. Ice cream was supposed to taste good, not bad!_

_The woman patted the two boys affectionately, another gentle laugh escaping her lips. "I know how to make vanilla taste better."_

_"You can?!" the two boys exclaimed in unison._

_She nodded, puffing her chest confidently, "I will teach you how to make vanilla taste good. That is, if you trust me. Do you trust me, Eren? Armin?"_

_The two boys looked at each other before nodding furiously._

 

====================

 

It was nothing but a simple dream.

To grow up making frozen treats during summer just for the sake of cooling down and making people happy. It all changed when the titans breached Shiganshina, and eventually, Maria. He had to give it up for the sake of avenging his mother, protecting his friends, and freeing humanity. He joined the army.

Now that he thought of it, Mikasa didn't really get to taste ice cream before. And with all the training and the titans they have to fight, it slipped their minds.

The flavor of vanilla slowly forgotten.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

One fateful day, Levi was in a terrible mood. And he was even stricter when it comes to cleaning. If he sees a single speck of dust on the table he'll make everyone clean everything up until it was spotless. Not that Eren minded. What he _does_ mind was having the corporal lock himself in his office the whole day. He never left his office after the total clean up. The others were too scared to check on their superior after that day. Mikasa excluded.

That didn't stop Eren from giving the man his afternoon tea everyday. The man would grunt his thanks and Eren would dismiss himself immediately so that he won't distract his superior any further. The brunette would come two hours later to pick up the empty teacup and wash it afterwards. This is how their routine was nowadays, and the raven's mood wasn't getting any better.

Each day, the corporal was buried in mountains of paperwork. And it was unhealthy. He rarely takes breaks and those breaks are short since he only spends it on stretching. Not to mention the dark circles under his eyes got worse as each day passes, and Eren's the only one who cared enough to notice.

Eren made up his mind with a huff and left. Leaving his friends in charge of cleaning the headquarters as well as giving Levi his afternoon tea. Little did Eren know that their corporal had always looked forward to having the teen serve him tea every afternoon.

Needless to say, his absence didn't go unnoticed.

"Oi, Springer." Levi muttered.

"Y-yes sir?!" Connie stiffened.

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose, mildly irritated by the soldier's loud voice, "Where the fuck is Eren?"

"Uh...We don't really know where he went...sir," Connie replied, fighting the urge of running out the of room screaming like a girl. "The last time I saw him, he was sweeping the yard."

Levi clicked his tongue in irritation, "I see...You're dismissed."

He glared at the teacup sitting on his desk, ignoring the sound of the door clicking shut. He grumbled under his breath before taking a sip. He rested his elbows on his desk, pressing his forehead on top of linked hands.

It tasted like shit.

He missed the brat already.

Levi never left his office for dinner, so Historia was the one tasked to deliver the corporal's food. It didn't take too long. She only gave the door a few knocks, opening the door once she was given permission, and left the tray on his desk. He had his eyes glued on the view outside his window.

It was Eren. What was this brat doing skipping out on his afternoon duties and sneaking out at night? He let out a sigh once the titan shifter disappeared from his view after entering the headquarters.

Braus and Ackerman were the ones on cooking duty. It wasn't that bad. But the tea still tasted like shit.

The second day starts with Eren sweeping the yard. The day was going smoothly until the brat decided skip out on his afternoon duties again. And this time he actually catches the little shit sneak out with a horse.

Arlert was the one who filled in for Eren, and this time the tea was too sweet.

It was getting harder and harder to focus on his work. Curiosity and irritation clawing him from the inside out. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted his god damn tea. Not too hot. Not too cold. Not too sweet. Not too much water. And most of all...

He wanted Eren. And everything that had anything to do with the titan shifting soldier. Hearing his voice, drinking the tea he makes, seeing his smile as he excuses himself. An angel.

But where was he now?

Kirschtein was the one who brought Levi's dinner. He rested the tray on the man's desk carefully, not wanting to face the raven's wrath first hand. He flinched when his superior let out a grunt.

"S-sir?!"

Levi shot him a glare, "You're dismissed."

The teenager didn't wait for further instructions and bolted out the door. Raking his hair with a hand, he picked the teacup by its rim. Contemplating whether he should drink the offered tea or not. He wrinkled his nose. He was frustrated. He needed tea. Eren's tea. But he can't be picky right now, can he? What are the chances that one of his subordinates fucked up and accidentally poisoned him?

.....

.........

He shook his head, trying to drive the morbid thoughts away. No. He had decided long ago that he would trust his subordinates. Surely they wouldn't fuck up on purpose, right? Right. He's going to drink it. To show the world how much he trusts his comrades.

He tipped his head back and started drinking. His eyes widened, fully recognizing this particular flavor of tea. It was Eren. Eren's brew. Eren's the one who prepared this tea.  
Levi set his cup down and rested his forehead on top of his interlaced hands. _'God fucking dammit! If you had the time to prepare this tea then why the hell are you skipping your afternoon duties, damn brat?!'_

Despite his complaints, he savored the taste of his favorite tea. Any tea the brat makes is his favorite. He inwardly cursed, he's a Corporal. Not a teenage girl. He let out an exasperated sigh as he rested the now empty cup on his desk.

The raven picked up a document, slightly motivated to continue working after the nice cup of tea. But the man could only take so much.

_If he doesn't show up tomorrow I'm going to flip the whole headquarters._

 

\------------------------------------

 

"You're back..." Mikasa said as she hastily headed for the door. Armin moved to the side to let the ravenette engulf the brunette in a hug. "Were you able to--"

"Yeah. I got them, I'm going to prepare it later. I just came back for an early dinner," Eren said, gently prying Mikasa's hands off of him. "I sure hope you didn't forget to serve Corporal Levi some tea this afternoon."

"We didn't. Actually, we still have some left," Armin replied. "Would you like some?"

Realizing that his throat was dry from today's work, Eren nodded. "Yeah." He was quite curious of how the tea they served the Corporal tasted, too. What are the chances that it would taste bad? The brunette had settled down on his seat, his joints popped as he rolled his shoulders.

"It's not hot, but it's still warm," Historia said as she poured him a cup.

"Thanks," Eren lifted the cup to his lips. He wasn't really a fan of tea before. But he started to love the Corporal's favorite beverage after months of serving the man tea. How could he not when he had to conduct a lot of taste tests until he finally got it right? In fact, the bitterness of tea that he used to hate started growing on him. This, on the other hand was something different altogether.

Emerald eyes widened as he unintentionally downed the whole tea in one gulp. He grimaced, "What the hell...this is too sweet. You served the Corporal this?"

"There was...a little bit of accident earlier," Armin started as he rubbed the back of his head. "After I prepared the tea...well, Sasha accidentally spilled sugar in the tea pot. It would be a waste of resources to make a fresh brew of tea especially since we only have limited supplies. I'm sorry, Eren."

The brunette sighed, "Not me. The Corporal's not fond of sweets."

"Of course you know more about him than we do. Why do we have to fill in for you? What are you up to, anyway?" Jean had his arms crossed when he shot Eren a glare.

"Unless you want Corporal Levi to kick your ass to relieve his stress, be my guest," he replied. "Look, I'm sure this would loosen the corporal up even if it's just a bit."

"Why can't you tell us your plan? It's not exactly fair that only Armin and Mikasa knows," Connie said.

"One, they grew up with me. And two, Sasha would finish it off without a second thought. I can't risk that happening since I can only afford so much," Eren explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And if it makes you guys feel better I'll be the one preparing corporal's evening tea."

"So it's foooooooooooooood?" Sasha asked in a sing song tone. "Can I have some?"

"You can if Eren's plan works," Armin said flashing her an assuring smile. "I believe it's Jean's turn to serve the corporal his dinner. Mikasa, Historia, both of you are on cooking duty, please start preparing dinner."

"Alright," both girls replied before heading to the kitchen area.

"Ugh, fine."

"Ugh thank Maria," Connie groaned as he slumped down his seat. "I don't know how you could even stand his glare, Eren."

"I just got used to it," the brunette replied.

"That's easier said than done, actually. Eren," Armin interjected. "You had the advantage over us since you've been in his squad before we joined."

"Yeah, what Armin said. And I don't know if it's just me or not, but has anyone noticed that ever since Eren started ditching his duties the Corporal got twice as cranky?" Connie voiced his thoughts.

"Could be your imagination," Eren idly commented as he stood up, teacup and teapot in hand. "It's probably because the tea you served him tasted awful."

"Then maybe he likes it if you're the one who makes his tea," Connie said with a huff.

The comment was honest, it didn't have any underlying message or anything of the sort. But it still managed to make the brunette lose his composure even just a bit. He shook his head to drive away unnecessary thoughts and headed to the kitchen.

Eren left after preparing the corporal's evening tea, and a few minutes after he left, Jean came back pale as a sheet. They didn't have to ask what happened. The very fact that he came from the corporal's room was enough of an answer.

 

\----The next day----

 

"This is...but how?" Jean asked, his eyes wide.

"It melts in my mouth!" Sasha chimed.

"And it's sweet..." Historia added quietly, a faint smile on her face.

"This is amazing! How did you do this?!" Connie voiced his question before stuffing his mouth with his spoon.

Armin let out a gentle chuckle, "It's ice cream. Vanilla ice cream, to be exact."

"Ice cream? What kind of name is that?" Jean murmured as he scooped more of the cold treat in his mouth. "Damn...this tastes good. Never knew you could make something like this, Eren."

Eren let out a huff as he scooped more of the ice cream in a teacup before pouring tea in it. "Of course I know, I was the one who invented this. Now move." He had no time for an argument, the ice cream's going to melt if he doesn't move fast.

"To think a suicidal bastard like you could create something remarkable as this, I'm impressed," the ash brunette said as he moved to the right, giving the brunette enough space to move.

"It's really good..." Mikasa looked like she was about to cry with joy. It was her first time eating it, after all. She had heard about this from Armin and Eren a few months after the Jaeger household took her in. They were supposed to make it with her once his father came home. Things didn't go as planned, obviously. To be able to taste this, today was as special as the day Eren saved her.

Unknown to Mikasa, he wasn't that sure of joining the Scouting Legion that time, but he didn't want to show it. He was actually torn between fighting for humanity or making more of the sweet treat. But the death of his mother and the fall of both Shiganshina and Wall Maria were enough fuel to his anger and will to **fight**.

To be able to create something that makes his friends, especially Historia, happy again made him happy as well. But this wasn't the reason why he decided to make this after a few years. It was for _him_.

"I'll go serve the corporal his afternoon tea now. Clean up your mess after eating," Eren spoke in a commanding tone, which sounded strange to his ears but didn't dwell on it. He balanced the tray in one hand and pushed the double doors open with his other. He took a deep breath before heading to the Corporal's room slash office.

_Here goes nothing..._

\---------------------------------

 

Levi's head perked up after hearing someone knock on his door. Was it Eren? No. He shouldn't get his hopes up. The universe has a shitty sense of humor, who knows? It might be Braus this time around. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a grunt before saying a slightly reluctant, "Come in."

"Corporal...?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly before reverting back to its original size. Fuck the universe. It was Eren. Eren _fucking_ Jaeger. He curses under his breath when he felt his heart skip a few beats. He's a corporal for Maria's sake. God damn it.

"You've been shirking your duties for the past few days, Eren. Where have you been?" Levi muttered, relieved that his voice remained calm and composed in contrast to the rapid beating of his heart.

Eren looked down, chewing the bottom of his lip before looking back at the man. He noticed the growing shadows under the raven's eyes, he resisted the urge to frown. "I would like to apologize...for that."

"Oh?" Levi rested his elbows on his desk, linking his fingers together. The stacks on his desk had visibly diminished. The tea last night was begrudgingly(or not) more than enough motivation for him to finish more than half of his work. Sacrificing hours of sleep didn't bother him at all. But that doesn't change the fact that there's still a lot of work to be done.

"I'll accept any punishment for neglecting my duties, but for now...your tea, sir," Eren set the tray before him, saluting afterwards.

Levi's brow arched, "What's this?"

Eren knew very well what he meant and answered, "It's vanilla ice cream. It's a frozen treat and I thought it would go well with your tea."

The raven returned his gaze to the white substance called 'ice cream' swimming in his tea. "In other words, the tea is cold."

"It's warm, at best. It would get colder if you don't drink it soon, sir." Levi didn't fail to notice the fist resting on the teen's chest tighten. Along with the tray was a little teaspoon, its purpose was to help him scoop out the ice cream. He picked it up, tossing Eren a blank stare as he spoke, "You haven't answered my question."

"Question, sir?" Eren mentally smacked himself, Corporal Levi didn't like repeating himself.

Levi let out a sigh as he dipped the teaspoon in his tea cup, "Where have you been the past few days?" When the teen didn't respond, he continued, "You can stop saluting now."

"O-oh, um...if you say so," the brunette replied, reverting to his previous standing position.

Levi had to mentally punch himself for thinking that the flustered expression the young soldier sported looked cute. "Well? I don't have all day, brat."

"I went out to buy ingredients..." Eren started. "...for...for that. The ice cream."

"And you couldn't ask someone else to that?" the man asked with a quirked brow. "And where did you get the money to buy this?" He was sure that the kid wouldn't be the type to steal.

"We pooled in our savings for the ingredients," the teen murmured, the volume of his voice increased as he continued. "The others don't know, only Armin and I do, but he can't carry all of them by himself. It's...been so long since I last made vanilla ice cream and the first time mixing it with tea, so I don't really know how this one turned out..."

"In other words, I'm just your test subject. Was this the reason why you left? Without permission, no less," Levi scooped out a small amount of the ice cream and tea mixture. "I guess I was being too lenient with you."

He finally willed himself to taste it, shuddering at the odd mixture of bitter and sweet--hot(warm, rather) and cold that conquered his taste buds. The taste of vanilla was evident and its flavor complemented the bitterness of black tea. It was...not bad. The vanilla ice cream was sweet, but not too sweet. It was the right amount of sweet. 

"N-no! I made this---" _I made this for you_. Eren shook his head, "The way you do your work is unhealthy. You barely take breaks and you look so stressed."

"Quit beating around the bush, Eren," Levi said, resting his cheek on a palm. "What was your goal?"

"My mother..." he pulled back, licking his lips before continuing. The thought of his mother was painful but that's not what this was about right now. "My mother told me that vanilla can help people relax. And that's what you need to do right now. With all due respect sir, I think that it if I were to lose control sometime in the future, I doubt you can take me down in this condition."

_Did this brat just--?!_

Eren was reduced to a stuttering mess after realizing that he had just blatantly insulted his idol and superior. "I'm sorry I--I didn't mean it! Wait, no. I _did_ mean what I said but I didn't mean to make it sound--"

"Eren, shut up," Levi muttered as he got out of his seat, popping some of his joints before glaring into the brunette's soul. He sauntered his way to the brunette, his pair of steel blue eyes never leaving its prey.

It was as if someone had wrung the teen's bravado out of him. And that someone was none other than him, Corporal Levi. The way the teen squirmed under his gaze was too precious. One second he was an untamable beast, and another, he's back to his usual obedient mien. His patience had snapped.

" **Eren**."

"Y-yes sir?!" the brunette stiffened. He had expected a kick in the gut, or maybe his legs. At best he would just verbally abuse him and go back to his seat. What he didn't expect was having the man yank him by his collars and pull him into a kiss. It was chaste, but long enough for the brunette to realize that they were kissing.

"Too fucking cute," he heard the man mutter as he let go of the brunette's clothes.

"S-sir?! W-what just--did you j--" Eren knew that he wasn't dreaming. He knows he's wide awake, standing in the corporal's quarters. Yet he still tried to deny what just happened even if it was futile.

"C-Corporal?"

"Not bad."

"H-huh?" Eren watched the man pick the teacup and teaspoon and scooped more of the ice cream in his mouth.

"This. It's not bad," Levi replied as a-matter-of-factly.

Eren started fiddling with his fingers, his cheeks flushed red. He had been complimented a lot for his ice cream. 'It's great!', or 'This is amazing, Eren!', or 'It tastes so good!' So why does this 'Not bad' make his heart skip a few beats? Why does it make his chest fill with this warm and strange sensation? Is it because it came from the man he respects and admires? Or is it because...?

A chinking sound snapped him out of his reverie, Corporal Levi was staring at him. "Eren..."

"Y-yes sir?!" the brunette's back straightened. He froze when he felt the raven's hands cup his cheeks, his thumbs stroking them ever so gently.

"...You're crying," he could feel the man's breath ghosting his lips. The man moved two steps back, granting him some space. He inwardly cursed when he realized that he really was crying, in front of his superior no less.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Eren apologized as he used his sleeve to wipe his unwelcome tears. "I...it's just that..." _It means a lot to me_.

Ice cream was something he created with his family. Upon joining the army he thought that he could no longer make it. He gave it up. And to think he could make it again for his hero. To be able to make it again...a rush of memories flooded his mind and his body acted before he did. He was too overwhelmed by his emotions that his body was confused whether he was supposed to cry or laugh.

"What are you apologizing for, brat?" Levi let out a huff, moving a few steps forward.

"I was...reminded of my past...that's all," Eren sniffled, inwardly cursing up a storm for showing his weakness. Pathetic.

"I see."

Before the teen could react, an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. The man's hand threaded through his naturally unruly chocolate locks, to soothe him no doubt. "S-sir...?"

"Give me some more credit, Eren," Levi started. "But if you insist that I rest, then I'll rest. You should have asked for my permission, brat. I was worried that you were doing something shady under my nose."

Eren's eyes widened, 'The corporal was...worried?'

He was pulled into another chaste kiss, and that's where everything went into place. That warm sensation in his chest...he's felt it before. It's been a while since he felt this way. This feeling called...

Love.

When did his feelings of admiration towards the man before him change into that kind of feeling? It wasn't the same with how he loved his family or his friends. It was something more...intimate. More special. This kind of love...

Levi didn't fail to notice the boy's actions, he was an open book. He really shouldn't take advantage of the boy, but something tells him that Eren was alright with it. He didn't resist the kiss, so it should be fine. But he didn't want to push his luck and settled with nibbling the brunette's lower lip. His eyes widened ever so slightly when the younger soldier granted him more access to his mouth.

That's it.

He loves the Corporal. He loves Corporal Levi. He loves him to the point of going through all the trouble of gathering the ingredients.

Eren's eyes closed when he felt the man's tongue enter his mouth, the taste of vanilla and black tea graced his tongue. His two most favorite flavors in the world.  
They broke apart, silently cursing their need for air. "Corporal Levi...?"

"I'll take today off," Levi said with a huff. "If you'll stay with me the rest of the day."

Eren nodded, eyes half lidded after the intimate kiss. He smiled, things didn't go exactly according to plan but he managed to get the Corporal to take the day off. "Yes, sir."

They engaged in another heated kiss, Eren's hands rested on the man's shoulders, giving it a firm squeeze before pulling back. "The tea--"

"--Is cold anyway. Don't worry about it," Levi took his hand and led him to another room, his bedroom. "Come, Eren."

He smiled, "Yes sir."

The promised punishment never came.

And Levi had surprised the rest of his squad members after he left his room for the first time in days. The first thing he tells them was to clean the headquarters, but they could tell he was in a good mood. They didn't have time to analyze it in fear that the man would snap at them and revert back to his sour mood if they delayed any further.

Eren was left inside Levi's bedroom while the man went out to fetch their dinner. Yes, Levi. He was allowed to call the man by his name if it's just the two of them. And that fact alone was enough to make him as ripe as a tomato. He smiled when a certain thought crossed his mind.

He was as simple, pure, and delicate(as Levi had put it), as his vanilla ice cream. And Levi was--dare he say, hot, bitter, and blunt as black tea. Two opposites with their own distinct flavors, but together they're a whole new flavor altogether. And they're perfect for each other.

Perfect like Vanilla and Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who were patient enough to finish reading this fic, congratulations and thank you! As you can see, I am fond of possessive Levi(you can find him in one of my works called Checkmate) and pining-for-Eren's love, Levi found in this fic(which made him OOC). 
> 
> I also don't know if vanilla ice cream and black tea is okay. I just used Affogato as a reference and crossed my fingers. Anyways, thanks for reading! ;w;)/


End file.
